Small Fry
Small Fry is a platform puzzle game released on June 30, 2008. It has mechanics similar to those of the video game Lemmings. The player controls four small creatures, each of which have their own special abilities. By picking up and moving the creatures, they can utilize their abilities to reach the end of the level. ---- Controls Mouse - Click and hold to drag selected small fry. Levels Small Fry has 25 levels. The player's objective is to guide small creatures to their home. Each creature has a different power, and using these different powers is required to help the other creatures get to the end. Once all other creatures have made it back home, the level is completed. 1 2 3 4 5 6 Let the small fry turn around at the edge. drag over to the other edge and let him drop. Carry him across the water and up to the flower above him. that will open the gate. Take him down and drop him over the plant. That will open the bridge. Then let him walk home. 7 Pretty much all the player had to do is let the warrior fry go first to the door and let the brain go after. The brain will trigger the plant, and they can get home. Make sure the warrior fry goes first, though. 8 Let the skeleton go across the water and trigger the button, then let the brain cross and drag him to the flower. Let the skeleton go under water and trigger the door, then drag the brain across to the house. 9 Let the warrior fry fall then catch him. Let him walk down and meet the brain. let the brain bounce up and catch him in the light areas. Drag him to the flower. drag him back down. Make the warrior fry bounce and catch him, then turn him around on the ledge. Drag him to the block; drag him home and get the brain home too. 10 Let the skeleton walk across and open the door, then turn the skeleton around and set him walking back. Let a warrior fry follow him; let the brain walk and trigger the plant. Let the other two turn around, then let them all walk to the pillar below. Destroy the plant the same way. Open the gate and destroy the other plant. Let the small fries go home. 11 Turn the brain around at the water. Take him over the spikes, then let him turn around at the edge then drag him to the flower. Let him fall to the bridge; let him turn around. Carry him to the next flower, then let him drop and drop again down to the spikes and drag him through the spikes to home. 12 Basically just let the warriors take everything out. Bear in mind one thing: the enemy of this level must be hit in the face. 13 Let the skeleton drop, take it through the maze, activate the bridge, then take the warrior fry through. Let him bust the rock, then take the skeleton back through to the home. 14 Let one fry run, jump, turn around and go back to the stump. Then, let the selected fry drop and swim and hit the button, then let the other fry go up and over the stump and down, turn it around, and let it go up top and jump and hit the button and open up the door that's blocking the other sporty fry. It will hit the last button and let them both swim home. 15 Let the brain activate the bubbles, then let the skeleton activate the door, then let sporty activate the two buttons. Allow the skeleton to float up and down and activate the next two buttons, then let the brain walk across and activate the flower, then let the skeleton activate the last button and drag them all home. 16 Drag the warrior fry over, dodge the fish things, then hit the button and float up and hit the bugs and hit the button. Take out the plant and hit the button, then dodge the fish creatures and float up and get the skeleton through and then get the warrior fry through. 17 Ending After four years, Nitrome fixed the glitch where the ending failed to display. Characters Small Fry makes use of four main characters, each with their own special abilities. Hazards Main article: List of Hazards in Small Fry Hazards will kill certain types of small fry, depending on their type. *'Water' - Kills the brain and warrior if dropped into. Brain would turn around when seeing the water. Sporty would swim in the water and Skeleton would walk under the water. *'Mud' - Kills any small fry, including the skeleton. *'Thorns' - Kills the brain, warrior and sporty on contact. *'Heights' - Kills the brain, warrior and sporty when dropped from high places. Though Brain would avoid high places and Sporty would try to jump over gaps. *'Blocks' - Rarely seen, they crush the small frys, and could kill the brain, warrior, or sporty. Enemies *'Caterpillar' - Takes one hit from the warrior to defeat. *'Plants' - If a small fry falls or walks in to one, the plant will eat it. The skeleton, however, will be able to survive the eating. Can be destroyed when the warrior kills the plant while the skeleton is inside the plant. *'Walking Bug' - It moves more slowly than the caterpillar, and is larger in size. It requires two hits from the warrior to defeat. The warrior must hit it once, be dragged out of the way, then hit it again to destroy it. Interactive Objects Main article: List of Interactive Objects in Small Fry * Flower - Can be activated by the brain as a switch to open doors and bridges. * Button - When any small fry walks on to one, they will activate its effects, which may include unlocking doors, bridges, or activating a fan and bubbles. * Mushroom - Small fry will bounce higher when on one. * Bubbles - Transports a small fry in the direction it is traveling in until it hits a wall. * Fan - Changes the direction of the bubbles. Beta Elements For unknown reasons, the actual ending of Small Fry cannot be accessed in the game for unknown reasons, until June 6th 2012 when this glitch was fixes. During the time where it wasn't fixed, when the player completes the last level, the words "Game Completed" come up above the level scores. Oddly, pressing continue allows the player to play the level they just completed as it is, without presumably progressing to the ending. This caused some fans to believe that small Fry was one of the Nitrome games to lack an ending, when really, a glitch prevented the ending from being viewed. Existing in the code of the game is the ending, which oddly is a .jpg (close to all Nitrome images are .png). On June first, 2012, Nitrome answered a question from a fan, and they said that they would look into the ending and try to fix the glitch. On June sixth, 2012, Nitrome reported that they had fixed the bug. Trivia *The menu music from Small Fry is based off the song "Everybody Gets to Go to the Moon" by The Three Degrees.See comments on http://www.facebook.com/NitromeMusic/posts/221841404594791 and WEEKEND QUIZ References Category:Small Fry Category:Main games Category:Games Category:Puzzle games Category:Miniclip games Category:Platform games Category:Beta